


I'll Take Care of You

by hunter_king



Series: Supernatural - J2 [25]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared Padalecki, Hurt Jared Padalecki, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Top Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunter_king/pseuds/hunter_king
Summary: After taking on a live-in nurse for their son who had just gotten into a car accident, Sharon and Gerald are happy to see that their son is getting along well with his new nurse. However, their worlds are turned upside down when it's finally revealed just who it is that they've hired to spend time with their son.





	I'll Take Care of You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for spn_j2_xmas in December 2018  
> Giftee = homo_pink  
> Beta'd by jdl71

“Do you have to go back to work?” Jared asked, biting into his bottom lip as he turned his attention to his mother. He didn't want to be alone in the house with some stranger for the next five to seven weeks. His mother had taken a week off work to spend with him while he got through the roughest patch of his healing, but now she needed to go back. And Jared knew that – he just didn't want to accept it.

Last week, Jared had been driving to school when a bus collided with him. His brand new car that he'd gotten for his sixteenth birthday had been destroyed. And he came away with a broken left arm, and a shattered right leg. His doctor wasn't sure if he would be able to walk on it correctly ever again because of the severity of his injury. But Jared and his family were being optimistic about it. 

Still, Jared wasn't able to do much on his own with the injuries he'd sustained. He blamed the bus driver. Apparently, the man had been under the influence while he was driving, and he hadn't even realized he'd sped through the red light before it was too late. Jared just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. 

A lot of the parents who had children on that bus had banded together on Jared's behalf, and he'd gotten quite a settlement. Not to mention the bus driver had lost his license and was even sentenced to some jail time. Jared didn't pay attention to how long his sentence was – at the time, he was just bitter about the fact that he'd been hurt so carelessly. Thankfully, none of the children had been harmed in the accident.

Now, Jared was out of school for the next six to eight weeks, and his parents had used some of the settlement money to hire him a live-in nurse. As much as his family wanted to stay home with him all of the time while he was healing, they just couldn't afford to take that much time off work. And Sharon Padalecki had done her research on this nurse she'd hired. He had a lot of credentials under his belt, although he'd recently graduated from college. And he'd been the valedictorian of his class. She was confident that he'd do an excellent job with her son. Not to mention, he was only a few years older than Jared, which hopefully meant it would be easier for her son to connect with him.

Smiling softly at her son, Sharon merely nodded. “I'm sorry, sweetie,” she apologized, leaning in to press a kiss to Jared's forehead. “I'll be back before you know it. And I think you should give Jensen a chance. He seems like a really sweet guy. And before you say anything, he's not some _super old freak_ , as you continue to call the live-in nurse you think you're going to get. He's actually just turned twenty-one. And your father and I both agreed that he seemed to be the best fit for the job.”

Although Jared still didn't like it, he had to give his parents credit for picking a younger nurse. He didn't know what he'd do if he had to be stuck here with some old coot barking orders at him all day. “Okay,” he mumbled, leaning into his mother when she pressed a kiss to his forehead. “I'll give him a try, I guess.”

Sharon's smile widened when Jared agreed to be polite. “Thank you, sweetheart,” she beamed. “Now, if you need either me or your father, don't hesitate to call. Our work numbers are both on the fridge if you need them. Josh said he would call from campus today to check on you and make sure everything is okay. And Meghan should be home by 3:30 with your homework. Jensen knows you're supposed to start your homework as soon as possible, so don't try to pull one over on him, okay? Please behave. And be nice.”

A small chuckle escaped Jared when his mother all but begged him to be nice. “Mom, I'm always nice,” he assured her with a small shake of his head and a roll of his eyes. His parents didn't raise a brat – he was always polite and respectful.

Before she headed out the door, Sharon reached out to cup Jared's cheek, her fingers carding through Jared's shaggy brunette locks. “I know you are, honey,” she assured him. “I should be home no later than five o'clock. If you need me, call me. I love you.”

When Sharon walked out of the room, Jared sighed. He _really_ didn't like the idea of a stranger spending all day with him in his house. Alone. It just sort of creeped him out. He watched a lot of television – mostly the news – and he knew that people in this world were fucked up. And it was almost always the normal ones you had to watch out for.

He was dragged out of his thoughts by a soft knock on the door. His head snapped to the doorway, eyes locking with warm, jade green orbs. “Hi,” he greeted, trying to straighten himself in the bed. Slouching wasn't good for his posture, and according to his grandmother, it was _very_ impolite. “You must be Jensen. I would come over and shake your hand, but I'm kind of bed ridden, as you know.”

Jared's joke received a wide smile from Jensen. Taking Jared's hospitality as an invitation to come into the room, Jensen closed the gap between himself and Jared's bed, extending his right hand for Jared to shake it. “Hi,” he replied. “And you must be Jared Padalecki. My patient for the next five to seven weeks.”

Taking Jensen's hand in his own, Jared nodded. “Yep, that's me,” he confirmed. Once his hand was released, Jared allowed it to fall onto the bed, playing with a stray string in his blanket. “Well, I sure hope you know what to do for fun around here, because I probably won't be much company. And Meghan won't get home for about seven hours, or so? Sorry.”

Honestly, Jared felt a little bad that Jensen was stuck here with him all alone for seven hours. If he'd been at one hundred percent, Jared could have at least hung out with Jensen a little bit. But he barely moved from his bed in his current state. Only moving when his father needed to help him to the bathroom so he could do his business, or he needed to take a sponge bath. Other than that, he sat in this bed, bored out of his mind.

A small chuckle escaped Jensen's lips when Jared apologized for not being much company. “Hey, don't worry about it,” he assured the younger man. “You're actually the most lively patient I've had the pleasure of working with in quite a while.” Slapping Jared's arm gently, Jensen explained, “I saw a _PlayStation_ out there in the living room. We could play for a while. I mean, you don't have to start your homework until Meghan comes home with it, right?”

When Jared nodded, Jensen's smile widened. “So, we have plenty of things to do,” he corrected the younger man. His own smile grew when Jared shot him a thousand watt smile, dimples denting his cheeks. The boy was gorgeous. Jensen had really gotten lucky this time. “Um, have you eaten breakfast yet?”

“Not yet,” Jared answered with a shake of his head. “Mom didn't have time to get anything for me before she had to leave.” Jared was a little hungry now that Jensen mentioned it. He didn't even know what time it was. Judging by the fact that his mother had just left the house not long ago, he figured that it had to be close to 7:45 or 8:00.

Jensen straightened to his full height when Jared mentioned he hadn't eaten breakfast yet, clapping his hands together. “Alright, then, breakfast it is,” he smiled. “What are you in the mood for? I figure we can get some food into our bellies, and we can watch a movie while we eat? Then, once we're done, we can start in on one of those video games. Sound like a plan?”

All of the fear and uncertainty he'd felt about having a stranger taking care of him from earlier quickly melted away now that he'd spent a few minutes with Jensen. The older man was so personable. And he seemed to just understand Jared. “Yeah, that sounds great,” Jared assured Jensen. “Um...can we have pancakes? I love pancakes.”

Again, Jensen shot Jared a wide smile. “Of course we can have pancakes,” he promised. “I love them, too. But, first, let's focus on getting you out of this bed.” Smiling softly, Jensen leaned in, pulling the blanket off of Jared. He then helped the younger man into more of a seated position before swiveling him so that his legs were off the side of the bed. “Here, put your good arm around me,” he instructed, his own arm wrapping around Jared's waist. “Support all of your weight on me, okay. And just take it slow.”

It was slow going, but Jared finally made it out to the couch with Jensen's help. Once Jensen had him settled comfortably, he moved to the kitchen and started making their breakfast. Jared was in charge of picking the movie they watched. He had no clue what Jensen liked, but he figured that comedy was a safe bet. So, he picked one of his ultimate favorite comedies – _Billy Madison_. There was no way Jensen wasn't going to love it.

As soon as the pancakes were done, Jared started the movie. He couldn't focus on it too much while he ate though because eating with one hand was a task in itself. And the pancakes were just _so damn good_! “Wow,” Jared mumbled between bites. “Where did you learn how to cook? These are _amazing_.”

Chuckling, Jensen couldn't help the slight blush that steeled over his features at the compliment. “Thank you,” he smiled. “My mom taught me when I was younger. She said that it was an important skill for any person to have.”

The feeling of satisfaction he felt while he watched Jared devour his pancakes was beyond words. The boy was just so perfect. He was adorable. And he was polite. And he clearly was vibing with Jensen. Already, Jensen was pleased with his decision to take this job. After all, it had been nearly an hour only since they'd met, and Jensen was already sure they were going to be great together.

Once the movie was over, Jensen cleared their breakfast dishes while Jared set up the video game. He went with something easy to start off with. _NFL_ – every self-respecting man knew how to play sports video games, so Jared was confident Jensen would know what he was doing. Sure enough, Jensen was so good that he actually gave Jared a run for his money. It had been a while since anyone had actually made Jared work for the win.

In the end, Jared had won in overtime by just the skin of his teeth. It was a lucky field goal that got him the game. Sighing, he smiled widely as he plopped back further into his seat. “You're really good at this,” he complimented. “It's been a while since someone came so close to beating me.”

“Yeah, well, I've played a few games in my time,” Jensen smiled. “Besides, I have you at a disadvantage.” He motioned toward Jared's arm, knowing that it couldn't be easy playing a sports video game – or _any_ video game really – with limited mobility in one of your arms.

Clearly, Jensen was charming and noble. And apparently, he didn't like to take a compliment. “I guess you're right,” Jared smiled, ducking his head. “So...do you wanna play again?” That one thousand watt smile came to his lips once more when Jensen nodded.

For the rest of the day, Jared and Jensen alternated between playing video games and watching movies to pass the time. Jensen made Jared a delicious homemade pizza for lunch, and Jared was convinced that he'd died and gone to Heaven when he'd been in that car accident. There was just no way Jared could get this lucky when it came to a live-in nurse. He just found himself waiting for the other shoe to drop.

**~~**

Over the next few weeks, Jared and Jensen had grown very close. Jared figured spending practically every waking minute with someone would do that to you. Tonight, Jared's parents were going out to dinner, and his sister was spending the night at her friend's house, which meant Jared was going to have Jensen all to himself practically the whole night.

He was a little nervous. He'd seen the way Jensen's behavior around him had changed in the last few weeks. Jensen seemed like he was laser-focused on Jared. Last night, his friend from school had come over to visit, and Jensen had grown cold, and dark for the remainder of the night. Jared really hoped that Jensen was in a better mood today, because that had been awkward. Jared really didn't like it.

Somehow, he'd felt like he'd upset Jensen. But he didn't know why. And he'd been trying so hard to please the older man. He'd been being so good – doing whatever Jensen asked him to do, and completing all of his homework in a timely fashion so they could watch television together some more. But last night, Jensen had just gone straight to bed. He hadn't even told Jared goodnight. Jared hadn't liked it at all.

Sighing, Jared glanced at his alarm clock, seeing that it was well after 9:00 a.m. He was starting to get worried. Jensen hadn't come into his room yet to check on him, which was unusual. A deep, tight knot formed in Jared's belly as he fiddled with the string on his blanket once more. He really had to pee – but he didn't want to disturb Jensen.

Only when the need to urinate became too great did Jared break his silence. “Jensen?” he called out, waiting for the older man to answer him. After a moment, Jared tried again. And again when he still received no answer. His heart rate quickened slightly, Jared's head running through possibilities of why Jensen might not be answering. The one thing he kept coming back to was that maybe Jensen had left. “Jensen?!” he called out again, having trouble keeping his fear in check. “Jensen, please, I need you!”

Just as Jared was about to try to maneuver himself out of bed to go look for Jensen, the older man appeared in the doorway. “What is it?” he asked, his voice all but devoid of emotion. He wasn't the happy, playful man that he had been just a few days ago. He seemed off. Jared really hated seeing him this way.

“I-I have to go to the bathroom,” Jared explained, his cheeks flushing with color at the admission. Usually, Jensen was the one who asked Jared if he had to go – they were very in tune that way. So, Jared had never actually had to come out and say the words himself. He didn't think it would be this embarrassing, but for some reason, it was.

Jensen didn't speak as he helped Jared out of the bed and into the bathroom. As soon as Jared was finished with his business, he figured that Jensen would help him out to the couch so they could play video games, or watch television. However, much to his horror, Jensen led him straight back to his room, unceremoniously dumping him onto his bed once more. 

Before Jensen could get too far away, Jared reached out with his good arm, hand wrapping around Jensen's wrist. “Hey, wait,” he pleaded, hazel orbs searching Jensen's face. “You're just going to leave me in here? I-I thought you'd want to hang out. You know, like we always do?”

When Jared grabbed his wrist, Jensen's eyes slowly moved to stare down at the contact point. His whole arm felt like it was on fire from that one little touch. More than anything, he wanted to take Jared out to the living room and spend the day with him. But he couldn't. Jared had hurt his feelings when he blew him off for his friend last night – Jared needed to be punished. Jensen wanted the younger man to know how it felt to be rejected.

Just short of roughly, Jensen yanked his arm out of Jared's grasp. “Why don't you have Chad come over and hang out with you?” Jensen shot back, glaring daggers at the younger man. With that, Jensen strode out of the room, figuring that he would let Jared suffer alone for a while longer before he let him out of his room.

At Jensen's words, Jared gasped softly. He felt tears spring to his eyes, and the pit in his stomach returned with a vengeance. He couldn't believe that Jensen was acting like this. Jared hadn't done anything wrong! His friend had come over to visit, so Jared spent a couple of hours with him. He didn't see what the problem was.

But clearly, Jensen had a problem with it. And he'd hurt Jensen's feelings. That made Jared feel like he was about two feet tall. When his door slammed shut behind Jensen, Jared jumped slightly, feeling his heart sink. “I'm sorry,” he mumbled softly, leaning back against his pillows as the tears he'd been holding back slowly slid down his cheeks.

After a few more hours of being isolated in his room, Jared was about to lose his mind. Jensen had been in once to give his breakfast – cereal, from a box – and that was it. Jared couldn't take it. He was willing to do whatever it took to make Jensen happy again. “Jensen!” he called, waiting for the older man to come into his room. When he received no answer, he called again.

The third time he called for Jensen, the older man finally appeared in the doorway. “What now?” he asked, his gaze like ice when it landed on Jared. “I told you, we're not hanging out today. I'm not in the mood.” Tossing Jared the phone, Jensen spat, “Call your _friends_. See if they want you.”

Jared barely caught the phone in his good hand when Jensen tossed it at him. “No, I don't want to,” Jared protested, tossing the phone aside. “Please, wait. Don't leave me.” Biting into his bottom lip when Jensen stopped in the doorway, Jared explained, “I need a bath. I'm starting to stink. I can barely be around myself.”

Slowly, Jensen turned toward Jared. “I just gave you a bath yesterday,” he reminded. “You don't stink.” Jensen was very precise when he washed Jared. He always made sure to get _every_ inch of the kid clean before he let him out of the tub. There was no way he was already dirty.

Busted. “Fine,” Jared mumbled, a little upset that he'd been caught in his lie. “I don't stink. And I don't need a bath. But Jensen, I can't stay in here anymore. You've been ignoring me all day. Please...just stop. I'm sorry about last night. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings.”

“Hurt my feelings?” Jensen asked, a deep frown on his lips as he turned towards Jared once more. “You didn't hurt my feelings.” Slowly, Jensen started stalking towards Jared, eyes raking over the younger man's form. “You pissed me off. You chose to hang out with someone else over me. You picked some nobody over _me_. I've been here for you this entire time. But the second someone else comes along, you just throw me aside.”

When Jensen put it that way, Jared could see why the older man was so mad. “I'm sorry,” he apologized again, shaking his head. “I didn't-I didn't mean to make you feel like I was choosing someone else over you. Chad is just...he's my really good friend, and I didn't want to just send him away when he got here.”

A small chuckle escaped Jensen when Jared explained Chad was his friend. “Is that what you call him?” he asked, his words dripping with venom. He was so close to the bed that his thighs were touching it. Slowly, he leaned down, trapping Jared between his arms. “I saw the way he was looking at you. Practically undressing you with his eyes.” One hand slid under the covers, cupping Jared through his sweatpants. “And it's not like your sweats leave much to the imagination, Jay. He's not _just_ your friend. He wants you.”

As soon as Jensen's hand was on his cock, Jared gasped, eyes snapping up to meet Jensen's. The older man had never been so bold as to grab him before. Well, not unless Jared was in the bathtub. And that was only because he needed to clean Jared, he was sure. But now, Jensen was cupping him, and Jared had to admit that he kind of liked it. “And-And how do you look at me?” Jared stuttered, tongue darting out to lick his suddenly too dry lips.

Not even bothering to remove his hand from Jared's crotch, Jensen leaned in further, his lips practically touching the younger man's. “You're mine,” Jensen bit out, squeezing Jared through his sweats for emphasis. “That's what you want, isn't it, Jared? You want to be mine?”

Jared wasn't sure what he wanted. But he did know that he didn't like it when Jensen was ignoring him. So if Jensen wanted him to be his, and that kept Jensen happy, then Jared would do it. “Y-Yes,” Jared replied, biting into his bottom lip as Jensen rubbed him through the thin fabric of his sweatpants. 

Leaning in further, Jensen's touches became bolder. His hand alternated between squeezing and rubbing Jared's member through the fabric, moaning softly in the younger man's ear. “Yes what?” he asked, lips almost brushing Jared's ear lobe. “Say it.”

It was hard to think when Jensen was giving his dick attention. Jared had never had anyone touch him so intimately before. Sure, he'd jerked off before, but it was different when it was someone else's hand. “I-I want to be yours,” he breathed, his good hand moving to grip Jensen's shoulder. His fingers dug into the older man's skin, pulling Jensen closer.

Before Jared knew what was happening, Jensen surged forward, crushing their lips together. His hand moved from Jared's cock, instead pressing against Jared's chest, forcing the younger man back against the mattress as he climbed on top of him. His tongue slid into Jared's mouth, tongue tangling with Jared's own.

Only when the need for oxygen became too great did Jensen pull back. Slowly, he started rocking his hips against Jared's, groaning softly as his fabric encased cock bumped against the younger man's. “Want this?” Jensen breathed against Jared's cheek, lips pressing against Jared's skin before sliding down to lavish attention on Jared's neck. “Want me?”

A shocked gasp escaped Jared when Jensen's teeth sank into his skin, Jared's teeth clenching together in a mixture of pain and pleasure. “Yes,” he breathed, hips bucking off the bed to meet each of Jensen's thrusts. “Please?” Honestly, he didn't even really know what he was begging for. He just knew that he wanted more of this.

“Please what?” Jensen whispered in Jared's ear, fingers wrapping around Jared's hip as he ground down against him. “What do you want me to do to you?” Jensen's tongue slid along Jared's neck, up his chin before flicking against Jared's lips. “Do you want me to fuck you? Is that what you want?”

He almost cried when Jensen asked him to elaborate on what he wanted. He didn't know what he wanted! He was sixteen years old! It wasn't like he had a lot of experience in this area. “Y-Yeah,” he almost whimpered against Jensen when he filled in the blanks for him. “Please, Jensen? Please?”

Smiling softly, Jensen sucked Jared's ear lobe into his mouth, nipping the skin teasingly. “Say it,” he ordered, thrusting his hips against Jared roughly. “Tell me what you want.” His lips crushed against Jared's once more, tongue dipping between Jared's lips to tease Jared's own. When he broke the kiss, Jensen nipped at Jared's bottom lip. “Beg me for it.”

Again, Jared whimpered at Jensen's words. “Please, Jen,” he whispered. “Oh God, Jensen, please?” His hand moved to card through Jensen's hair, but Jensen quickly slapped it away, pinning Jared to the bed. “Please?” he whispered again, his hand curled into a fist on the pillow where Jensen had him pinned. 

Jensen reached into his own scrub pants with his free hand, pulling out his hard member. Stroking himself a few times, Jensen moved to straddle Jared's face. “Suck it, Jay,” he ordered, rubbing the tip of his length against Jared's bottom lip. “Get it nice and wet. S'the only thing we have for lube.”

All of a sudden, Jared felt very self-conscious in front of Jensen. He'd never sucked a dick before. And he'd never had his sucked, either, so he didn't really know what he was doing. “Jensen,” he breathed, moaning in surprise when the older man thrust his hips, forcing his dick past Jared's parted lips. At first, Jared panicked, kicking his good leg as he sputtered under Jensen. 

He felt a hand in his hair, forcing Jared to keep the cock in his mouth. “Relax baby,” Jensen instructed, fingers massaging Jared's scalp tenderly. “Breathe through your nose. Don't freak out.” He smiled softly when Jared did as he was told, the younger man relaxing under his ministrations. “That's it, Jay. Use your tongue more.”

With Jensen explaining what he wanted, Jared felt a little more confident in his ability to make this happen. He let Jensen lead, the older man holding his head gently as he rocked his hips. Jared liked how Jensen kept him guessing – going slow sometimes and fast at other times. He hollowed out his cheeks and sucked hard when Jensen stilled for a minute, drawing a loud groan from the older man. Jared liked that sound. A lot. 

Just as Jared was getting into it, Jensen pulled his cock from his mouth, forcing Jared's neck back at an awkward angle so he could crush their lips together. “I wanna fuck you,” Jensen groaned bluntly. “Can I?” Another kiss. “Want me to, right, Jay?”

“Yes,” Jared whispered softly, biting into his bottom lip as he watched Jensen slide down his body. Jensen's thumbs tucked into the waistband of his sweatpants, pulling both Jared's pants and boxers down his hips in one move. Jensen then dipped his head, licking a stripe from the base of Jared's cock to the tip, sucking the tip between his plush lips as his tongue dipped into the slit. “So good, baby,” he breathed against Jared's skin.

When Jensen dipped his head lower, sucking first one of Jared's balls into his mouth, then the other, Jared clenched his teeth together again, head pressing back against the pillow as his eyes squeezed shut. “Ohmygod, Jensen,” he gasped, breaths panting out of him. Another moan was ripped out of his throat when Jensen's tongue slid lower, teasing at Jared's crack.

Jared jumped slightly when Jensen's tongue pressed against his hole, the younger man straining to see what Jensen was doing. “J-Jensen?” he stuttered, breaths panting out of him, chest rising and falling with each one. “What're you—Oh God, please?”

Without a word, Jensen pressed his tongue into Jared further, moving past the tight ring of muscle and wiggling playfully. As he continued to work, Jensen reached for Jared's good ankle, maneuvering Jared's leg so that his foot was pressed against Jensen's shoulder. Jensen pointed his tongue, thrusting deep back into Jared, lapping at him from the inside before he curled his tongue. He smirked against Jared's hole as he heard his lover moaning and mewling beneath him. Finally, he pulled his tongue from inside Jared, running it over the younger man's hole once more. Slowly, his index finger came up to press into Jared, Jensen using his spit to help ease the digit inside.

His eyes darted up to glance at Jared's face when he felt the younger man tense a little beneath him. His free hand moved to stroke Jared's cock, trying to take his attention off the pain of his finger breaching him. “Relax,” he ordered once more. “You're gonna make it hurt worse if you tense up.”

Although Jared knew that Jensen was right, it was hard to force his body to relax. He didn't know that it was going to hurt so badly. “Ungh...o-okay, m'trying,” Jared explained, biting into his bottom lip as he breathed through the pain. After a few minutes, the pain started to subside and he felt pleasure coursing through him. 

That was until Jensen added a second finger. Again, Jared tensed. He heard Jensen telling him to relax once more. When Jensen dipped his head and thrust his tongue against Jared's entrance again, spit slicking the path for his fingers, Jared groaned softly. It still hurt a little bit, but Jared was getting used to it.

Jensen started scissoring his fingers inside Jared once the younger man had time to adjust, opening him up for his cock. “You love this, don't you?” he breathed against Jared's thigh, teeth sinking into the meaty part of Jared's leg, eliciting another groan from the younger man. “Mine,” he smiled. “All mine, baby.”

When Jensen felt like Jared was used to two fingers, he added a third. His head dipped to suck Jared into his mouth once more, taking him all the way to the root. The head of Jared's cock bottomed out against the back of Jensen's throat, the older man moaning around Jared's length. His fingers stabbed at Jared's prostate, Jensen smiling around his lover's cock when he choked out another groan.

If Jensen kept this up, Jared was going to cum before they even started. “Jensen,” he whimpered, trying with everything he had in him to keep his hips from bucking into Jensen's mouth. “Please...m'gonna cum. You need to stop. Please? Ohmygod, please?”

Not wanting this to end, Jensen pulled off Jared's cock with a wet _pop_. His fingers slid from Jared's body moments before he spit into his palm, stroking himself a few times to get his cock wet again. With his free hand, Jensen grabbed Jared's good leg once more, throwing it over his shoulder before he lined himself up with Jared's entrance. “Tell me who you belong to,” he ordered, teasing Jared's hole with the tip of his cock. 

“You,” Jared promised. “You, Jensen – only you.” Apparently, that answer pleased Jensen because the older man growled in approval before he thrust his hips, pushing past the tight ring of muscle before slowly pushing further. Inch by inch, Jensen pushed in, taking it as slowly as he could so he didn't hurt Jared. “Ungh...J-Jen...hurts,” Jared whimpered, his fingers digging into Jensen's shoulder blade, leaving small half moon shapes. 

Gently, Jensen pressed kisses to Jared's neck and shoulder, nipping the younger man's skin before pressing the flat of his tongue against it. “Shhh...s'okay, baby,” he breathed. “It'll feel so good when you adjust. Just relax.” One hand fisted in the sheets under Jared's head as Jensen forced himself to stay still, allowing Jared to adjust. His free hand moved between their bodies, gripping Jared's dick once more and stroking him to full hardness again.

After giving Jared ample amount of time to adjust, Jensen slowly pulled his hips back, gently pressing forward in an experimental motion. When Jared didn't seem too put off by it, Jensen repeated the action, pulling his hips back further with each move. “See, Jay?” he breathed, pulling his hips back so far that he was almost completely out of Jared before he thrust forward again. “Feels good now, doesn't it?”

There was no denying that what Jensen was doing to him felt amazing. Jared's body was humming with pleasure. “Yes, Jen, God, don't stop,” Jared begged. Boldly, he brought his hand forward, fingers splayed across Jensen's pectoral, gripping the muscle there. “God, Jen...feels so good.”

Angling his hips, Jensen thrust forward once more, his cock hitting Jared's prostate on each thrust. He smiled down at Jared when he gasped, back arching off the bed. The action had Jared's inner muscles clenching around Jensen's cock, pulling a groan out of the older man. “God, baby, you're gonna make me cum,” he breathed. “You're mine. Only do this for me. Nobody else. Not ever. Right, baby?”

Jared was having trouble focusing on Jensen's words. He wasn't sure how he managed to choke out a yes, but he did, which earned him a deep kiss. “Jensen,” he groaned softly when the kiss broke, his hips bucking into his lover's hand and back against his shaft. “Please...God, m'gonna cum.”

That was the only warning Jensen got before Jared's back arched off the bed once more. Hot ropes of cum shot from his cock, wetting Jensen's hand and splashing onto his own belly. Jensen stroked him through his orgasm before he stilled above him, face contorted in pleasure as his own orgasm ripped through him.

Luckily, Jensen remembered to roll to the side before he collapsed, not wanting to hurt Jared if he fell on top of him. His breaths were panting out of him as he allowed himself to regain control of his body post orgasm. “That was your first time, huh, baby?” he asked, head rolling so he could look Jared in the eyes.

Jared felt heat coming to his cheeks when Jensen pointed out that he'd been a virgin. “Y-Yeah,” he breathed, ducking his head in shame. “Did-Did I do something wrong?”

Without missing a beat, Jensen rolled onto his side, tucking his fingers under Jared's chin and forcing the younger man to meet his gaze once more. “No,” he assured him, shaking his head. “Don't look away from me. You were great. And it'll get better. It won't hurt as much the more we do it, baby. I promise.”

When Jensen assured him that he hadn't been bad, Jared smiled softly. He leaned forward, pressing their lips together gently. He didn't protest when Jensen deepened the kiss, Jared parting his lips when Jensen's tongue begged for access. 

“Jared,” Jensen breathed, pressing their foreheads together when the kiss broke. “I have to go. What just happened – I can't stay here. If your parents find out, they'll freak. I could get into a lot of trouble. I'm a lot older than you.”

Fear gripped Jared like a vice when Jensen told him he was leaving. “What?” he asked, eyes searching his lover's face. “N-No, you can't. Please?” Shaking his head, he babbled, “I-I won't tell them. They don't have to know. It-It can be our secret. I won't say anything. To anyone. I promise. I swear, Jensen. Please? Don't-Don't leave. You can't leave me.”

Before Jared could beg anymore, Jensen clapped his hand over Jared's mouth, silencing him. “Come with me,” he suggested. “I want you to come with me. Be mine. Forever.” Licking his lips, Jensen pulled his hand away from Jared's mouth, thumb pulling the younger man's bottom lip down gently to reveal perfect white teeth. “We can be together if you just let me take you away from here.”

Confusion warred inside Jared, the younger man unsure of what he should do. “I-I'd have to leave my family?” he asked, brows knitting in confusion when Jensen nodded. “But...they-they won't understand.” He hated the idea of choosing between Jensen and his family. He just didn't know what to do.

A deep frown came to Jensen's lips when Jared didn't immediately choose him. “Don't you want me?” he asked, pulling back a little. “I thought you wanted this? Wanted me? You said you're mine.”

Quickly, Jared nodded, grabbing Jensen's wrist with his good hand because he looked like he was about to bolt. “I am,” he promised. “I am yours. But...I don't want to hurt my family. They've done so much for me. And I-I love them.”

Hurt crossed Jensen's features before he was able to throw up his mask once more. “You don't love me?” he asked, eyes locking on Jared's hand around his wrist. “You can't have us both, Jared. You need to choose. Are you mine? Or theirs?”

**~~**

Sharon frowned as she stared at the unknown number on her phone. “Hello?” she answered, eyes widening when the man informed her that he was from the _FBI_. “Uh, yes, this is Sharon Padalecki. How can I help you?”

“We have reason to believe you might have some information for us,” the agent explained. “A few weeks ago, a man escaped from the Austin State Hospital for the criminally insane. We've been tracking him since his disappearance, and we think he might have been in contact with you. Do you know someone by the name of Jensen Ackles?”

Again, Sharon's eyes widened. “Um...well, yeah,” she answered, eyes ticking to her husband. “Jensen is our son's live-in nurse. He came to us a few weeks ago, and he's been with Jared ever since.” When the man asked where Jensen was now, Sharon felt fear grab a hold of her tightly. “Well, he's with my son right now.”

She could hear the worry in the agent's voice as he ordered her to head straight home now and check on her son. They would be there as soon as they could be. Sharon could barely hold in her dinner as she quickly jumped out of her seat. “Gerald, we need to go,” she explained, her phone practically falling from her numb fingers. “Jared's in trouble. We need to leave. _Now!_ ”

Already jumping out of his chair, Gerald quickly followed after Sharon, asking her what she was talking about. “That was the _FBI_ on the phone!” she explained, climbing into the car as soon as they reached it. “Jensen isn't who we think he is. Apparently, he escaped from a mental institution for the criminally insane before he got the job with Jared!”

The whole way home, Gerald had the pedal pressed straight to the floor. He didn't even have time to stop the car completely before Sharon was climbing out and racing into the house. “Jared!” she called out, her heart racing a mile a minute. “Jared, sweetheart, are you home!” There was no answer. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she made it to Jared's room, Gerald on her heels.

With shaking hands, Sharon pushed the door open, a loud cry breaking from her when she saw that Jared's bed was empty. “Oh God, no!” she cried, sinking to her knees as she stared at her son's empty room. “Jared, God, please, no!”

As she sobbed, Gerald's arms wrapped around her, holding her tightly. She couldn't feel anything. Both Jensen and Jared were gone, and Sharon just couldn't feel anything. Sobs continued to wrack her body as she pressed her face into her husband's chest, taking comfort in the fact that he was there for her.

**~~**

“Where are we going?” Jared asked as he pressed his body closer to Jensen's. He was seated in the middle of the bench in Jensen's truck with his head resting on Jensen's shoulder. Jensen's fingers were carding through Jared's shaggy hair, keeping the younger man calm.

A small smile came to Jensen's lips when Jared asked where they were going. “I have a cabin just off the main road coming up here soon,” he explained. “We're gonna stay there, baby. Nobody knows about it, so nobody can bother us.” In reality, it wasn't his cabin, but he'd taken care of the owners weeks ago. 

They'd been an older couple with no family ties. No one would be looking for them. And no one would be looking for Jensen there either. It was perfect for them. Turning his head, Jensen pressed a kiss to Jared's temple. “M'so glad you came with me,” he whispered, massaging Jared's scalp. “Your mine now. Always and forever.”

When Jensen rubbed his scalp, Jared allowed his eyes to slip closed as a small, pleased moan slipped from his lips. He loved it when Jensen played with his hair like that. “Always and forever,” he repeated, snuggling up impossibly closer to Jensen.


End file.
